The Final Straw
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = |previous = "Court Futrial" |next = "The Realm of Xen" }} "The Final Straw" is a Season 1 episode and the fifth overall episode of FutureSponge! Characters *Dr. Preston Zadminix *SpongeTron SquarePants *Patron Star *SquidTron Tentacles *Ghost Abyss *SpongeTron Zombie Clones *Moon Aliens Synopsis The trio decides that they need to get rid of Zadminix - for good. Transcript Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Previously, on FutureSponge!... montage of short clips from the last episode is shown. Zadminix says “See you in court,” a few shots of the court case is shown, the judge says “case dismissed,” and Zadminix says “ I will get you now!” SpongeTron: Zadminix….just stop…. Dr. Zadminix: Never! I won’t stop until you guys are defeated, or you surrender entirely! ray, but they dodge it SquidTron: Look, dude. This is getting kind of old. Dr. Zadminix: Eh...that doesn’t mean I’ll necessarily stop. Abyss Oh...hey there, Abyss! Let’s team up to destroy these people! Abyss swarms around Zadminix, haunting him Ghost Abyss: No. Didn’t you see? I was their damn attorney during the court case. Do you really think I’ll team up with you, you pathetic excuse for a scientist? Dr. Zadminix: Woah, woah, woah, let’s not say something we might regret. Ghost Abyss: Regret? I don’t regret ANY of this. The only thing I regret is that I was one of your slaves. SpongeTron: Slave?! Dr. Zadminix: No, heh, not slave. More like...um...apprentice. Now, I will destroy all four of- that no one is there What?! Where the hell did they go? to the trio’s shack where SpongeTron, Patron, SquidTron, and Ghost Abyss are Patron: That Zadminix wants to eat us or something! SquidTron: No he doesn’t, you dumb idiot. He wants to kill us! Ghost Abyss: Per Squid. Guys, I have been Zadminix’s quote unquote ‘intern’ for a while. I know some of his weaknesses. SquidTron: Like what? Ghost Abyss: Well, Zadminix does not plan ahead most of the time. He only really plans at the time of an attack. SpongeTron: We’ve noticed that a few times before. Also, if I remember correctly, Zadminix only uses one or two weapons, not a variety. We can use these to our advantage. SquidTron: Yeah. and exhales Guys, I feel like this has gone on for far too long. We need to wipe Zadminix out of this universe. Ghost Abyss: I agree. It’s going to be four against one. He’ll have no chance of surviving! SpongeTron: Even better - I have a lot of clones of me! Ghost Abyss: Great. Even better. Patron: And technically, I’m like the equivalent 10 people. SquidTron: Don’t you mean 20? You’re acting like you’re a lot smaller than you are, fatass. Patron: Yep...sorry. SpongeTron: both of them Sorry about that, but we need to plan for this infiltration. Although it seems we’ll win by a landslide, we need to still prepare. SquidTron: Ow…focused You’re right. Guys, let’s test out our weapons. Ghost Abyss and SpongeTron: Okay. to a practice battlefield where the gang is testing out their weapons. SpongeTron is seen firing up his hammer and cutting some cardboard to test it out. SquidTron is seen firing rockets, and Patrick is seen cooling and heating things. Ghost Abyss is also practicing his ghostly powers. SquidTron feels something. SquidTron: I have a strange...strange… SpongeTron: What is it, Squid? SquidTron: A strange...feeling. is seen swarming and mutating Ghost Abyss: Hold on - this might be good. is seen bigger and is upgrading his power SquidTron: I’m more powerful now! SpongeTron: Nice, Squi- I’m feeling something too…and SpongeTron have the same effects and turn into more upgraded robots. Deep Voice Futuristic Narrator: Power upgraded. Now on Level 2. SquidTron: Hmm...are powers go through levels and upgrade and update. This could help us beat the crap out of Zadminix! SpongeTron and Patron: Yeah! Ghost Abyss: Nice. are heard Hmm...I’m tracking something. Zadminix seems to be closeby. We must get into our battle positions. is walking into the area Dr. Zadminix: Well, well, well. It looks like you guys were planning for an incoming attack, ey? SquidTron: We’re gonna beat you, Zadminix! SpongeTron: Yeah! Our powers are unstoppable. Dr. Zadminix: Okay then… Ghost Abyss: You might as well forfeit right now. Dr. Zadminix: Shut up, Abyss. So, robots - if your powers are so great, then do you think you can stop THIS?! army of SpongeTron clones that are walking like zombies are trying to attack the group. SpongeTron: WHAT?! You did this to my clones? Dr. Zadminix: Indeed I did. Say goodbye, idiots! zombies are heard groaning. SpongeTron X Zombie: BRAINS! ROBOT BRAINS! SpongeTron, SquidTron, Patron, and Ghost Abyss: AHH! Ghost Abyss: Wait, why am I scared? I’m already dead. up a blaster and zaps it, but the Zombie jukes it Ugh… other three run for cover behind their shack. SquidTron: What the hell? How did Zadminix do this? SpongeTron: He must’ve infiltrated our basement full of clones and put an effect on them. But, hey….heh...we have our powers…! Patron: Boo….at watch Hmm...I have to go to the space station over there. SquidTron: Space Station? Why? Patron: Leaving for a space trip. SquidTron: ...and why didn’t you tell us about this before? Patron: Wanted to keep it a secret. Anyway, see ya. away SpongeTron: Great. Just what we needed. SquidTron: Hold on, I got this. a rocket that knocks out a few zombie robots. However, there is a small swarm near them, and a rocket would be too close to fire there. SquidTron sighs Crap. SpongeTron: robo-vision and targets a few and shoots tiny bullets that knock out all of them except for one. That one is grabbing at SpongeTron’s brain. SquidTron grabs him and punches him. Thanks, SquidTron. SquidTron: No prob- AHH! zombie is trying to bite at SquidTron’s head, and Zadminix is seen walking closely to them Dr. Zadminix: laughs YES! I will finally defeat you! SpongeTron: Shut up, Zadminix. fires a rocket that pushes Zadminix over somewhere near the space station, where Patron is getting into the rocket. Patron: Ready for take-off. a button Rocket: T-minus 10, 9, 8, 7, is seen hitting the top of the rocket 4, 3, wakes up Dr. Zadminix: NO! I must jump! to jump Rocket: 0! LIFT-OFF! hits the top of the Rocket, and Patron hears the splat Patron: Yey! I like splats. back to SpongeTron and SquidTron with the Zombies. There are still about 10 left, but SquidTron blows up 7. SpongeTron X Zombie: I will eat your brains! SpongeTron Y & Z Zombies: We will too! SquidTron: at SpongeTron, looks back Wait...you guys are the main clones. SpongeTron Y Zombie: Well, we were until Zadminix poisoned us. SpongeTron: Guys, we’ll un poison you and the other robots. SpongeTron Z Zombie: Okay, nice. to Patron landing on the moon, and Zadminix gets crushed. Patron: at moon Eh...this is pretty damn boring. I’ll just go back. back, Zadminix stands up Dr. Zadminix: laughs YES! Now that I’m on the moon, I will dest- since there is no water and falls to the ground. An alien is on the moon Alien: like voice He’s dead. back to Bikini Bottom where SquidTron is looking through some potions SquidTron: Let’s see...Chemical X? Eh, what the hell, I’ll keep it...just in case. around Hmm...ZA-12. Let’s see what this does. bottle, walks out. He is is a jet and he sprays ZA-12 on everyone, and they are now revived and de-zombified. SpongeTron: Nice job, Squid. is seen walking to the gang Umm...Patron, have you seen Zadminix by any chance? Patron: I think he was on my rocket….he’s now on the moon. SquidTron: Wait - that means he’s probably dead! You can’t breathe water on the moon! Patron: YAY! I found some food! and SquidTron shake their heads and walk away. Cuts to the moon where a funeral is held for Zadminix. Alien: We gather here to celebrate the life of Preston Zadminix. He was an- at card Asshole? Not worth my time. away paper, everyone leaves. However, a blob that looks like a Zadminix alien is still there. He stands up and transforms into Zadminix. He laughs evilly as the episode ends. Trivia *This episode premiered on DanzxvFan8275 (the creator of the show)'s birthday. Category:SpongeBob fanon Category:FutureSponge! Category:DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes written by DanzxvFan8275 Category:Episode transcripts Category:2017